This invention relates generally to separable electrical connectors, and more specifically to an improved connector having provision for a separable and removable grounding strip to achieve electrical grounding and mechanical coupling with or between one or more mating devices independently of the current-carrying electrical contacts associated with the connector, and also having provision for conveniently labeling the connector with desired identifying indicia.
Electrical connectors with grounding contact members are well known in this art. It is common in such connectors, to provide one or more grounding contact elements which engage and disengage from mating connectors in a manner identical to the current-carrying contact elements. Such grounding contacts do not perform any significant additional mechanical coupling functions; and, by their nature, they must be engaged and disengaged simultaneously with the current-carrying contacts.
In various electrical connector applications, there is a need to separate the grounding function connections from the current carrying connections, for such purposes as: completing these connections independently of each other; or dispensing with the grounding connection entirely; or providing grounding for circuit elements which are not readily connectable through the interior of the connector. In addition, it may be desirable in some applications to combine the grounding connection with a mechanical coupling of the connector to a mating connector or utilization device, independently of the current-carrying function. In connectors such as these, which are capable of diverse coupling arrangements, it may be necessary or desirable to provide a means for informing users and operators about specific coupling arrangements or other unique aspects of particular applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an electrical connector having the capability of being electrically grounded and mechanically coupled to a mating device independently of the current-carrying function of the connector.
It is another object of this invention to provide a connector having means for combining the grounding connection and a mechanical coupling function in a simple and economical manner.
It is another object of this invention to provide a connector in which grounding between circuit elements external to the connector can be accommodated readily.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a connector of the type described having readily locatable and clearly visible means for displaying identifying indicia.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a connector of the type described which is convenient to use and which is adaptable for grounding with various different mating connectors and devices in a wide variety of installations and configurations.
A feature of this invention is a connector housing having an open-sided guide recess formed in an outer wall of the housing, for receiving and positioning a separate and independent grounding strip of conductive material, and a grounding element, accessible within the recess and engageable with the grounding strip for electrically coupling the connector to a mating device.
Another feature of this invention is a connector housing having an open-sided guide recess for a grounding element of the type described, together with a display recess formed in a visible location on an outer wall of the housing and having a planar base surface for supporting and displaying indicia thereon.
These and other and further objects, features and advantages of this invention will be made apparent to those having skill in this art, by reference to the following description and to the accompanying drawings, in which: